Giving In to Temptation
by shad0wg8
Summary: - By all rights, the man he was currently entangled with should have been dead. By his own hand. - YohxFei


Title: Giving In to Temptation

Series: Viewfinder

Pairing: YohxFeilong

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Set after NT18. Fei and Yoh are in a "relationship". Everything has been going fine for the past several months, but… maybe things aren't as they seem?

A.N.- This was meant to be/is a B-day/Valentine's Day fic for Fei. I know I'm getting it in barely under the wire, but… this thing was a _beast _to write. It gave me an incredibly hard time. And so did Yoh. *sticks tongue out at Yoh* But I begged, and groveled, and put my nose to the grindstone and s_omehow _got it done. So yeah… Enjoy you lucky suckers. :-P

Disclaimer: These lovely gentlemen belong to Yamane Ayano. (She's so damn lucky ;__;)

Giving In to Temptation

By: shad0wg8

Long, elegant fingers drummed against the arm of the overstuffed chair in agitation. What could it possibly mean? Feilong's eyes narrowed as his mind turned over the possibilities. Yoh was a very smart man; observant. He rarely missed a thing. He was thorough, reliable, and loyal to the point of it being absurd when it came to him. Feilong sighed in irritation. The fact that this was getting to him made it painfully obvious that he had well and truly fallen for his subordinate.

Yoh had failed to get him anything for his birthday and it was already the fourteenth of the month. The man hadn't even acknowledged that it _had_ been his birthday. It was unusual and had unsettled the Baishe leader. Things had been going so well in their… Feilong struggled even internally with the word before finally admitting to it: relationship. The long haired man was hesitant to call it that, hesitant to admit to it, even if only to himself. So much had happened after the fiasco with Akihito and the deed.

By all rights, the man he was currently entangled with should have been dead. By his own hand. Feilong gripped the armrest to stop his drumming fingers, long digits digging viciously into the leather. He was frustrated. Frustrated that Yoh had ignored him. Frustrated because he _cared_ that Yoh had forgotten. The man had managed to get under his skin in ways that he'd never thought possible.

He heard the soft click of his bedroom door opening and sat up a little straighter. He wiped the scowl off his face and eased up his grip on the chair as he tried to look aloof. He knew who his visitor was. It couldn't be anyone else at this hour.

"You're still awake?"

A cool glance at the man standing just inside the door was Feilong's only answer before he turned to look out the window.

"Feilong-sama…" Yoh trailed off.

"You don't need to call me that when we're alone," Feilong snapped, biting his tongue and quickly trying to reign in his temper. He felt the man approach him from behind and tensed as he leaned over the back of the chair. Deft fingers tucked his hair behind an ear as the man leaned in close, warm breath heating his skin.

"But you know how much I-"

"Stop it," Feilong interrupted, jerking away. He saw the man's reflection in the window frown. That was never a good thing. Yoh rarely showed emotion, even around him.

"You're acting like a sulky child," Yoh deadpanned, watching Feilong's reflection watch his in the window. "What's wrong?"

The Baishe leader froze. He couldn't tell the man _why_ he was upset. He'd never live it down. His pride couldn't take that kind of blow.

"It's nothing." He tried to wave it off. "It's just been a long day, and-" He suddenly found himself on his feet and turned to face a serious pair of eyes.

"I know you. This isn't just work."

Feilong tried to pull away, pushing against the broad chest.

"I said it's nothing. Now, let me g- Oh!" Feilong gasped as he was tossed over Yoh's shoulder. He tried to push himself up and get free and was rewarded with a firm smack to his bottom in warning. He fumed as he was carted over to the bed and dropped onto the mattress. Before he could even sit up, he found his wrists pinned to the bed and his body subdued by Yoh's bigger frame.

"Try again," the dark haired man offered, his voice gruff.

"I…" Feilong turned his face away, his cheeks heating up in both anger and embarrassment.

"I think," Yoh began, leaning down to nibble along his master's collarbone, "that I have an idea what this is about."

Feilong squirmed under the man, trying to fight against his traitorous body's reaction.

"Do you know what today is, Feilong-sama?"

"I told you not to call-"

"Do you?"

"Yes," Feilong hissed in irritation.

His annoyance quickly melted away to be replaced by shock as he saw Yoh's lips twitch into a smirk out of the corner of his eye. Against his will, his heart began to beat a little faster, his breathing quickening as well.

"I've been holding back these last several months, Feilong-_sama_," Yoh practically purred, his eyes intently watching the man underneath him.

Fei kept his eyes on the wall, refusing to look up; trying to ignore the man pressed against him.

"So?"

"So petulant," Yoh murmured, a hand sliding inside the front of Feilong's robe and across his chest. Rough fingers brushed over a nipple, Feilong's expression tightening as Yoh continued to caress him.

"Perhaps I can loosen you up a little."

Startled eyes snapped up to see Yoh's calm, serious expression.

"Y-you-"

The rest of his exclamation was cut off with a forceful kiss that left him more than a little breathless.

"I've given you everything I have to give."

"Yoh…" Feilong felt something in his chest flutter and tried to ignore it. This wasn't happening, and he sure as hell wasn't going to just lie here and… and…

A firm hand pressed against his groin and he groaned, body unconsciously pushing up. The hand pinning his wrists released him, sliding down to tangle in his hair as the other shifted to his hip. One leg hooked over his and pulled his thighs apart as Yoh brought his lips to Feilong's ear.

He tried to sit up, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Not tonight, Feilong-sama."

Yoh's breath fluttered against his ear sending shivers racing down his spine. He found himself unable to fight off the man's advances as a skilled hand began to fondle him, soft lips traveling down his throat to nip and suck. He nuzzled Feilong's robe off his shoulder, biting down and marking the pale skin as his other hand released Fei's tangled hair and reached into his jacket pocket.

The Baishe leader gasped as something cool and slick pressed against his entrance. He squirmed and began to struggle, letting out a soft whimper as a single digit slipped inside. Yoh took his time, distracting his master with kisses and caresses, slowly working in a second finger. He glanced up to look at Feilong's expression and his breath caught. The man's head was thrown back, his long elegant neck completely exposed, midnight hair spread around him in a dark halo. He saw the man swallow visibly, his throat moving as he let out a long, low groan.

Yoh settled between the man's spread thighs, quickly stripping off his own clothing. Hooking a hand under one knee he pushed it up, letting it drape over his shoulder. Capturing Feilong's lips, he swallowed the man's scream as he thrust in. He let the man adjust before beginning to move, grabbing the slender hips and tilting them up so he could thrust deeper. Feilong was unable to do anything but cling to the man above him, coherent thought long since gone.

"Y-Yoh!"

Feilong sucked in an unsteady breath, trying to warn the man, trying to hold his release back. It was a useless struggle. His back arched up of the bed, body seizing up as he came with a strained cry. Panting, he collapsed back to the bed, Yoh still hovering over him. He protested as he was manhandled up onto his hands and knees, Yoh pressing up behind him. His eyes grew wide as the man leaned down, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I don't recall saying you could come, Fei."

The voice was smooth and sultry, making Feilong shudder as the words washed over him.

"W-wait, I-"

Any words of protest he had left died into moans as Yoh grabbed his hips and thrust into him. His arms flew out, trying to find purchase as a hand fisted into his hair and pulled him up, forcing his body to arch back on its knees. He finally clasped onto the strong arm wrapped securely around his waist, nails digging into the muscled forearm. Yoh slid deeper into him, quickening his pace as his hand slid down and began to stroke him. Feilong's chest heaved with every gasping breath, both his body and mind overwhelmed. He tried to stifle his chocked scream as he came again, sighing moments later as Yoh's warmth filled him.

As Yoh pulled out, Feilong's limbs trembled and refused to hold his weight. He fell to the bed, shaking in the aftermath of his release. Yoh settled down beside him, pulling him over to rest on his chest. He could hear the man's rapidly beating heart thundering in his ear as he tried to calm his own wildly beating organ. His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing beginning to even out as a hand stroked his hair, smoothing out the silky tresses. He settled against the other man, letting sleep slowly creep over him. There would be time enough in the morning to discuss this new development in their… relationship. A soft smile curved his lips as his eyes drifted shut. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
